


Untitled birth story

by orphan_account



Category: Childbirth - Fandom
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marissa is forced to give punitive childbirth





	Untitled birth story

It was nine months since Marissa had been sentenced to punitive pregnancy following her conviction for vehicular homicide. While the victim’s family and lawyer watched, she had lain naked on a gynecological exam table, where she first had her crotch completely shaved. Her legs had been wide open in the stirrups when the semen was injected into her womb. Afterward, her urgent need to piss had resulted in a catheter inserted in herself.

The humiliation had stayed with her for days. Her cheeks flushed and burned whenever she remember how she had been impregnated, and why, and who had been watching.

Marissa had moved back home after the accident. She couldn’t think about her schoolwork when she was worrying about the newly legal forms of punishment, and what might be in store for her.

Even if she hadn’t been expelled following the verdict, she was in no condition to study, with her morning sickness and exhaustion and constant medical exams.

By court order, Marissa had a physical exam once a month. It was performed at the county jail’s clinic, and every time she was required to strip naked before lying down on the table, her legs in the stirrups. Among other things, she was subject to a vaginal exam, her pregnant opening spread open with a speculum. Sometimes there were students present, observing. Once, in her sixth month, Marissa lay spread and naked with ten extra people crowded into the small room. It had seemed as if the speculum was inside her forever, as each student took a closer look into her pregnant slit.

Marissa was five days overdue when she learned that she was going to be induced into labor the next day. Her lawyer said this way the state could ensure that all of the witnesses were present for the birth. The pregnant girl had been wracked with anxiety concerning the event. She was not just going to have to push a baby out of herself. She was doing it as punishment for a heinous crime. Marissa knew that strangers would be watching her give birth, and there would be no remedy for the pain. She didn’t know any other details, and she didn’t think to ask for them. She was too terrified by the prospect of giving birth, no matter the circumstances.

On the dreaded day, Marissa found herself with shackles on her wrists and ankles. She was wearing a simple shift of bright, prison orange. It was all she wore; she wasn’t allowed a bra or panties. Between two female guards, she shuffled through a heavy metal door into a small sterile room with a giant mirror on one wall. Even if her ankles weren’t chained together, Marissa was forced to move slowly because of the enormous size of her pregnant belly.

She was in the room they had once used for lethal injections. On the other side of the wall, the mirror was a window, through which a few dozen witnesses would observe her as she endured punitive childbirth. The only object in the room was the delivery table, a stainless steel contraption with its stirruped feet no farther than twelve inches from the mirror. Tears began to roll down Marissa’s face when she realized just how closely the audience would be able to see her dilated hole as she pushed the baby out.

A guard unlocked the heavily pregnant girl’s ankle chains, and, with great difficulty, Marissa lay down on the cold metal table. Her bare legs were placed in the stirrups, and the chains refastened so that she couldn’t lift her legs out. She had no choice but to stay spread open. And Marissa was shocked by how wide she was being forced to spread her legs.

Her dress had now ridden up to expose several inches on her huge belly and everything before it. As Marissa wept in fear and shame, her hands were unchained. Then, to her increased humiliation, the guards pulled her only garment all the way up, over her head and off of her heavily pregnant body.

“No, please!” Marissa cried.

It wasn’t enough that she was going to give birth naturally in front of a gallery of witnesses. She would have to do so naked. She felt the cool air in the room envelop her body, causing her to shiver while her nipples grew hard.

“I can’t! I can’t do this!” she screamed as the guards, both much stronger than the unwilling mommy-to-be, forced her arms down at her sides and chained her wrists to the table.

Marissa could move her hands only a couple inches away from the cold steel surface, and as such they were useless.

“Please!” she cried. “Please, please don’t make me do this!” Frantically, Marissa tried to break free of her restraints, but they held tightly. She was trapped and immobilized.

“Don’t make me do this,” she screamed, louder. “Not here! Not–” Her panicked voice broke into sobs.

The guards left, and she was alone.

“Marissa Ashby,” she heard a stern male voice say.

It came from a speaker mounted in the wall. She realized that if she could hear the witnesses, they must be able to hear her, too, and hear every agonized cry she made as she gave birth.

“You have been sentenced to forced pregnancy and punitive childbirth. Shortly, you will be given a drug that will result with you starting to labor. You will give birth with minimal medical intervention, and you will remain in your current position until the doctor releases you. This is the 2nd half of your sentence”

As soon as this announcement ended, a doctor and a nurse entered. They were both male, and, while the doctor gave Marissa a cursory, professional examination, the other man stared openly at her naked body with its milk-swollen breasts and giant pregnant belly.

“Derek, shave her, please,” the doctor said, busily preparing a syringe.

Marissa continued to sob as Derek gave her a lewd smirk before commencing the close, careful task of shaving every hair from the crying girl’s crotch. Spread so far open and hairless, Marissa’s puffy lips no longer touched, revealing the girly pink bits behind them. Her clit, too, was easily visible.

As the needle plunged into her arm, discharging the contents of the syringe into her body, Marissa continued to bawl. She had never been so scared or so mortified in her short life. Soon she would be in agonizing labor, naked and chained to the delivery table, while an unseen audience watched.

Then both the doctor and nurse were at the head of the delivery table, where Marissa couldn’t see them. She heard a mechanical noise, and she realized the part on which her naked upper body rested was rising. They sat her up until her tits rested on her giant dome of a belly, and her huge pregnant belly was almost between her widely spread legs. Looking at her reflection, chained to the delivery table, Marissa knew that they had positioned her like this not to help her give birth more easily, but so that the witnesses could see her face as the baby came out of her hairless slit.

When she saw that the doctor and nurse were leaving, Marissa made one last, desperate plea for leniency.

“Please!” she screamed. “I can’t–Don’t do this! Don’t make me give birth like this!”

As the door closed, leaving her alone again, she screeched in fear and frustration. Seeing herself naked, heavily pregnant, and struggling in vain, Marissa turned her head to one side as far as she could and closed her eyes.

Alone in her private hell, she didn’t know how long she lay like that, but the labor-inducing drugs seemed to hit her all at once. One moment she was quietly weeping, immobile, and the next she was shrieking in pain, straining desperately at her bonds in a vain effort to free herself, as her abdomen rolled with intense contractions.

“Help me!” Marissa screamed, her reflection wide-eyed Auth terror. “Help, please! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!”

Her last words rose in pitch and volume until she was howling in the throes of labor. Sweat poured down her naked body as she moaned, her stomach cramping as her cervix dilated wider and wider, she screamed, and panted through one excruciating pain after another.

The doctor entered, this time with a different nurse, a young woman who wouldn’t look Marissa in the eye and seemed to be trying to avoid gazing on her pain-wracked pregnant body altogether.

“We need to move things along,” the doctor said.

The nurse handed him another syringe, and Marissa realized that they were giving her another dose of the drugs that had caused her agonizing contractions to start.

“NOOOOOOOOO!” she screamed. “It hurts so bad,” she continued, sobbing. “It hurts, it already hurts so bad, don’t–” The laboring girl shrieked in pain, and the needle pierced her skin. “IT HURTS!” Marissa screeched.

The naked girl in the mirror was wild-eyed with fear and agony.

She watched in both confusion and horror as the doctor pushed a speculum deep into her pregnant slit. When the instrument was locked open, spreading her lips wide apart, Marissa saw a narrow rod being inserted in her hole. She didn’t get a better look, because her eyes were full of tears she couldn’t wipe away, with her arms tied down.

The doctor withdrew the rod quickly, and it was followed immediately by a flood of clear liquid from Marissa’s laboring vagina. She felt a sudden pressure suddenly release, and a she gushed a puddle on the floor. They had broken her water.

“It should come much faster after this,” the doctor said casually, closing the speculum.

“Don’t go!” the naked pregnant girl screamed as the doctor and nurse left again. A thin stream of fluid was still trickling from her bald slit. “Help me! Help–” The door closed, and Marissa began to sob hysterically.

The birth couldn’t be far now. She couldn’t imagine how she could push the bulk of her giant belly out her lips. The thought left her nearly crazed with panic.

A few minutes later, though, she could no longer worry, or even think. It seemed to Marissa that as soon as one tortuous labor pain ended, another began. She stopped screaming only to gasp for breath, and a few times to beg for death. Her throat was raw from howling in blinding agony.

Dripping sweat, every muscle aching from fighting her restraints, Marissa finally had a spark of coherent thought. I need to push, she thought. I need to push. I need to–

“I NEED TO PUSH!” she screamed. “Help me, please, someone! I NEED TO PUSH! Oh, God, please, I–”

Shrieking, the Marissa bore down and was rewarded with the terrifying sensation of the baby’s head beginning to enter her birth canal.

“HELP ME!” she howled. “IT’S COMING OUT! IT’S EEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAUGH!”

She let out a deafening cry as she continued to push, madly and desperately. Pushing was the only thing that made the constant, agonizing pain bearable, and it was exhausting.

Marissa howled, feeling as if her birth canal was going to burst from the immense burden passing through it. She glanced at her reflection, screaming more in fright than in pain. Her smooth, hairless crotch was bulging.   
She pushed again, and the bulge became larger. It was the size and shape of a softball, jutting out grotesquely between her widely spread legs. Soon she would crown, Marissa realized, if her slit wasn’t too tight. If she could stretch enough for the head to come out. With another hard push and loud screech, she saw a dark, narrow space form between her vaginal lips. Clear liquid dribbled from the split. She couldn’t look away as her slit opened wider and wider with each push. No doubt the witnesses were all staring at her spreading vagina on their side of the glass.  
Her terrified screams echoing through the small sterile room, Marissa watched her bald lips continue to part, maddeningly slowly. She thought she would pass out from the effort of pushing, but no matter how hard the naked girl bore down, she stayed conscious, barely moving the baby down her birth canal at all. As she sobbed and shrieked, Marissa’s bulging slit opened wider and wider, until it was a huge, horrifying ring. Minutes passed as she remained at a full crown, grunting. The baby's head made her burn, it was too large for her little hole. Finally, her desperate pushing squeezed the head out of her tight slit. Marissa sobbed with relief.

However, her ordeal was far from over. Her womb contracted again, as strongly as ever, trying to force the shoulders out. She grunted and screamed, trying in vain to deliver an even wider burden. Marissa shrieked hysterically, knowing the shoulders were stuck. She would never be able to push them out her slit.

After several agonizing and terrifying minutes with the baby’s head sticking out of her bald, distended crotch, Marissa heard the door to her makeshift birthing room open. The doctor and nurse entered. The former, without so much as a word or glance to the naked girl chained to the table, donned plastic gloves and thrust his hands into her already-gaping vagina. Marissa howled as he turned the baby in her birth tube.

"Push!” he said sternly. “Push! Bear down on it! You have to get it out -- push down -- don't stop pushing!!”

I can't! She sobbed, "Ahhhh, its burning me! It burns!" "Come on girl, push it out!" The doctor slowly, painfully turned the shoulders in her birth canal, then started to tug. Marissa felt her skin stretching outward, the doctor's pulling causing waves of pain to hit her. "Stop it, please!" She shrieked, she felt like she was being split apart. "Then push! Push, and don't stop pushing tell it's out!" The Doctor commanded.

Bawling, she bore down, pushing hard to get the shoulders out. She gave push after push, taking frantic deep breaths between her moans and grunts. It burned and streched her lips wider and wider. "That's itl! Push it out! Get it out! ------------- stop screaming! -------- You're wasting your energy -- now bare down!" The Doctor scolded her.

Minutes stretched on and on while she shoved hard, bearing down with all of her might.

"Mgggggggggghhh!" She loudly grunted. Her face turned red from the lack of oxygen. She gasped and inhaled a deep breath, then pushed down again.

"Come on! Almost there -- push it out! Push ----------- push--------- harder! Push harder, girl! Push for me ------------ push--------push down!" The Doctor commanded. She kept pushing, bearing down on her belly and she felt the warm baby glide through her tunnel, until finally the baby came forward -- burning her canal and tearing her slit as it left, she shoved with the last of her energy, pressure building as she was stretched wider and wider, she was in agony, until suddenly the warm body broke free as amniotic fluid sprayed onto the glass and gushed to the floor with a loud splash. Marissa shrieked, and the baby cried, and Marissa felt like she'd been stretched to her limit.

Marissa continued to sob as she delivered the afterbirth. Giving final quick pushes to get the organ out. She gave shove after shove, until she felt the slimy mass leave her body. The nurse cut the umbilical cord and set the placenta in a metal bowl. Then the nurse stitched up the tears to her vagina, in full view of her audience. Finally the guards came to unchain her from the delivery table. As she was too exhausted to move, they lifted her legs out of the stirrups, setting her bare feet down on the floor. Marissa almost collapsed, her trembling legs bucking, but the guards grabbed her by the arms, keeping her from falling. They helped her toward the door, and Marissa found she was forced to walk bowlegged, as her sewn vagina was so swollen. She dripped a stream of blood onto the ground, her hole still open and achey. She was exhausted and felt empty. Her belly deflated, she would be sore for the next few months.

***

The family of the girl she'd hit and killed came to collect the baby a few hours later. The mother and father smiled at the baby, while Marissa wept in a small cell. She didn't know when she would be released, she grew worried as the hours passed. Finally, one of the nurses came and spoke through the bars.

"You did well today," she said with little enthusiasm, "Not bad for your first. You should try to do better for the next one."

"Next one?" Marissa said, puzzled. 'No' she thought 'No, I'm done and I get to go free now."

"Didn't they tell you?" The nurse said, with a sinister grin, "The cost of the damage you did has yet to be paid off. You hit some very wealthy people, and they enjoyed watching you suffer today. Once you are healed, you will have another baby. Then another. Then another."

Her tears fell to the floor, "But, when is it over?" she said wetly. The thought of doing that again made her shake.

"That's up to the courts. The Doctor who delivered the infant today did not appreciate your behavior, refusing to push, complaining about the pain. He wants to deliver all of your fetuses until you do it right," the Nurse turned and walked away.

"Wait!" She called, "But ---- but I did everything they asked! I had their baby......it's a life for a life."

"Oh, Marissa," the nurse condescended as she turned back to her, "It's not your life anymore. The wealthy couple doesn't need any more children. The father has granted us a large donation to use every year, until you're done. Meaning you will have a child every year, until you can no longer do it. Someone will be over soon to collect your milk."

Marissa gave loud, ugly sobs. Losing all composure, she bent her head forward and grasped the bars for strength. The nurses heels clicked on the floor as she walked back to the cell. She stood before Marissa with a sad look in her eyes. The sad look didn't last long, she swiftly punched her in the stomach.

"AAAAAAHGGGGGHHHHH!!" Marissa shrieked as she fell to the floor.

"No more crying, do you hear me? No more of this. You're not the one who lost their child, now are you? No. Quit feeling sorry for yourself, you stupid c*nt," she turned and stormed out.

Marissa sat on the floor and cradled her throbbing stomach. She cried until her tears stopped falling. Milk leaked from her breasts. She heard the steps of the next person coming to pump her milk out.  
She slowly accepted her fate as a piece of breeding stock.  
***

She healed surprisingly quickly. The donations they had gotten had given the lab the ability to produce new fertilization drugs. She was injected three times a day with different colored serums. They made the bulk of the baby weight go away, but still left her lactating. Weeks passed, she felt herself getting stronger and healthier. They had moved her to a larger facility and a new cell. She wondered if there were other girls there, or if it was only her being punished. 

One day, the door to her bright white cell opened, and two guards stepped in. She put down the book she was reading, and willingly let them chain her hands and feet. They walked her down a long corridor, and into a sterile white room. She recognized the equipment, a chair with stirrups, ultrasound machine, as well as a table with various, sharp looking instruments. She steadied her nerves as she removed her pants and underwear, and climbed into the chair. The guards strapped her legs and arms down, then walked out of the room. She waited for the mean doctor and nurse to come in, but they never did. The clock on the wall showed that half an hour had passed by, and she was getting itchy and anxious. Finally the door opened, and, to her surprise, in walked a handsome young doctor. He had thick brown hair, a muscular frame, and kind blue eyes. Her brow furrowed in confusion, where was the old doctor? The new doctor looked up from his chart and smiled. Her face softened as she smiled back. 

“Hi, I'm doctor Smith, I'll be taking over your case,” he seemed warm, but she got the feeling that he was lying about his name. He set down his chart and stood beside her table, reaching for her orange shift and pulling it up over her legs, so her stomach was exposed. He took his hands and pressed down on her organs, feeling for any abnormalities. 

“And, you've only had one baby -- correct?” He locked eyes with her, and she felt her cheeks blush.

“ Just one so far, yeah” she confirmed.

“Well, the first ones always the hardest -- most of the time, that is.” He ceased his movements on her stomach, and pulled the tray over, and took a speculum and small bottle of lube from it. He opened the bottle and applied a generous amount to it, then, after donning plastic gloves, he took another squeeze and traced it around her vaginal lips. She closed her eyes and tried not to thrust in frustration. How long had it been since she'd been touched like this -- both gently and sexually? Too long, she thought to herself.

“Just try to relax, this may feel cold,” he stated as he pushed the instrument into her, slowly. Her walls adjusted to the device, stunningly tight considering she had given birth. Whatever they were injecting her with, it had rapid healing capabilities. She was thankful that no one was watching her right now, though confused. 

“Not to complain, but am I -- are we just...not being watched, anymore?”

“No, no one is watching or listening. They'll only come for the birth, and even then, it'll just be two or three witnesses.”

She smiled, a little relieved to hear that her humiliation wouldn't be as public. The doctor must've taken samples and examined her cervix, and then pulled the speculum out of her slit.

“You are perfectly healthy, and, if I'm not mistaken, ovulating today.” 

She blushed a bright shade of crimson. She gave a little nod and the doctor stood up, rolled the tray to the side, and quickly locked the door. Then he turned off one set of the lights, so she and the chair were in darkness. He strode back to her with a different look in his eyes, like she was a meal ready to be devoured. A shiver ran through her body.

“Are --- are you going to put the sperm in me now?” she hesitantly questioned

He gave a quick, exhaled laugh, “Something like that, yeah. He positioned himself between her spread legs and ran his hands around her body, squeezing her breasts and pinching her ass. He teased her clit with one hand, while opening his pants with the other. She tried not to give in to the pleasured sensations running through her.

He positioned himself with her slit, and leaned down next to her head, “ Yeah, I figured you would like that, you little slut,” he smashed his mouth onto hers and gave a sloppy, open kiss. She didn't reciprocate until she felt his hand around her throat. He applied pressure until she responded to the kiss. He started kissing her neck and squeezing her boob, his tip pushing into her. With one swift thrust, he forced himself inside. She felt a tinge of pain as her walls struggled to accommodate him. He was rough and forceful, pinning her down grabbing a handful of her hair. After a few minutes, the pain faded, but she didn't derive much pleasure from it. His thrusts were hard and punishing, and she grunted in pain. He quickened his pace and then finally came. They both struggled to catch their breaths as he pulled out. The doctor quickly grabbed a syringe of blue liquid and stabbed it into her arm. Marissa's head became heavy as she lost consciousness.

When she woke, she was alarmed by the bright white walls of the room. Looking around, she must've been in one of the smaller rooms of the compound, it had a sink and counter, as well as a large tray of medical tools. She was strapped to a small bed, her legs opened and exposed in the stirrups, naked and vulnerable. She was, again, positioned upright, her breasts swaying against her giant belly. She was shocked to discover that her stomach was twice as large as the last time she was pregnant. She felt the baby struggle and kick her bladder. 

“This isn't possible!” She thought to herself. The overwhelming need to pee caused her to wiggle in discomfort. The door opened and the handsome young doctor entered with a young brunette nurse. The doctor positioned himself on a stool between her spread legs as the nurse prepared two syringes. She could feel the doctor slide a speculum into her pussy, cranking it open as wide as it would go.

“This isn't possible! How can I deliver, it's only been a few days!” She whimpered.

The doctor chuckled, “Only a few days to you, but it's actually been a few months. We kept you in a drug induced sleep so your body could focus all of its energy on your babies.”

“Babies?! How many?” 

“Just two, for this round,” he said as the nurse stabbed her with the syringe. She yelled in pain, knowing that her contractions would soon start. The nurse then prepared another syringe and stabbed her other arm with it. The doctor swept her membranes, then, once again, inserted the narrow rod to break her water. She felt it gush to the floor after her first contraction hit her.

“Ahh!” It was strong, too strong for a first contraction. It must've been the drugs speeding up the labor. She could feel the cramps in her stomach squeezing and contracting, barely any time between them. Her moans filled the room as she dilated, sweat coating her body, her breathing erratic and heavy. 

“Just pant, Marissa. Don't push until I say so,” the Doctor said charmingly as he removed the rod and speculum. He then took his gloved hand and pushed two fingers inside of her contracting hole. She screamed at the pain. “7 cm already, this is a record. Nurse -- take thorough notes,” the nurse began jotting down her progress. 

Marissa continued her labored breathing as her muscles continued to contract. She felt the first baby drop into her pelvis, it wouldn't be long before she had to push. She moaned, closing her eyes, she didn't want to give birth again, especially in these conditions. She struggled and groaned as the door to the room opened, and a small group of people brought in chairs to sit towards the wall of the room. Marissa's head filled with worry when she realized they would stay in the room for the delivery, silent tears fell from her eyes. It couldn't have been more than ten or twelve people sitting and watching her. The nurse moved a tripod and set it to the side of the doctor, filming her pussy. She projected the image into a screen behind the delivery chair, her hole looked large on the wall. This way the entire crowd could see her when the babies were delivered. 

The audience waited patiently, some of the women talked amongst themselves in excitement.   
Marissa felt her stomach cramping down harder than ever before, the need to push was unbearable. She couldn't help it as she peed herself, the fluid spraying on to the ground, missing the doctor.

“Oh Marissa, what are we going to do with you?” He asked as he walked to the head of her chair. She glared daggers at him as he rubbed her pregnant belly, feeling the position of the babies. He took his right arm and harshly pushed down onto her stomach and she screamed and pushed. “That's it, my girl, push!” He strolled back between her legs and settled himself again. She screamed and painted and then bore down, feeling the giant weight move slowly toward her hole. She inhaled and pushed,

“Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmhh,” she moaned in pain, the contractions didn't cease. She was afraid of this new pain, but she couldn't help but push, her body wanted the first baby out and it was quickly shoved behind her pussy lips. She felt the familiar pressure as she started bulging outward. It felt too big as is stretched her, she shrieked in pain. 

“Well, this'll be a fun one, the baby is breech. You're gonna have to push harder, Marissa, if you want to get it out,” he stated.

She pushed and felt her lips bulging outward, stretching too far and too wide. The baby's butt was pushing through, stretching and burning. She bore down, pushing down into her but as the baby's legs were tugged out. The doctor gave a pull and the baby's legs dangled free, it's butt pointed upward. She screeched and pushed as the chest came forward. The arms were caught in her hole, stretching her even wider. She remained like that for several minute, desperately barring down to get the head out.

“Nurse, could you come here?” He asked as Marissa pushed in desperation. The nurse stood between her spread legs as the doctor instructed her to hole the baby's torso. Marissa pushed as she felt her hold being forced open even wider, the doctor manually stretching her to make room for the head and arms. The nurse tugged at the baby's body, pulling the neck and chin out. Marissa screeched in pain.

“Stooooop! It hurts! God, it's burning!” She cried as she pushed.

“Then bare down and push!!” The doctor commanded. 

She cried and pushed, giving shove after shove, barely catching her breath in between pushes. The doctor's fingers continued to stretch her wider as the baby slipped forward. She pushed for ten minutes, straining and bleeding. Gritting her teeth as she bore down, sweat pouring down her head. Marissa gave me grunts as she gave shove after shove, and finally shoved the rest of the head out, the slippery baby falling into the nurses hands.

“Yyeeeeaaaaaaaaa,” she moaned and panted, her hole collapsing back inward, bleeding from the tears. The doctor quickly snipped the umbilical cord and the nurse took the dark haired infant out of the room. Marissa heard a cry as the nurse walked down the hallway.

“What was it?” She asked breathlessly, her muscles continued to contract. Her breathing slowing down as she caught her breath.

“Hm? Oh, it was a boy.” The doctor said as he tugged the umbilical cord downward.  
“Big push,” he instructed.

She inhaled and gave a shove downward, the organ slipping from her hole. She panted in exhaustion. Closing her eyes, she tried to savor the next few minutes of rest. 

“Can I see?” asked one of the blonde, forty something ladies. She stood and walked toward her hole with a gleeful look on her face. The doctor rolled himself to the side.

“Of course, Vicki,” he confirmed. She leaned down and stared into Marissa's gaping hole. Her pussy was so wide and open, and she was sore from the damage the first baby did. She didn't hear the doctor mumble to the lady, or that she had put on sterile gloves. All at once, she felt a hand push inward. She screamed in surprise. 

“You feel that hard mass? That's the baby's head!” The doctor cheerfully confirmed, flashing his bright white smile towards the audience. Some people “oooed” at the declaration. 

“Is it going to come soon?” Vicki asked. 

“We'll, we can't know for sure, are you getting bored?” He chuckled.

“We are,” confirmed several audience members. 

“Let's stretch our legs then,” the doctor got up as the crowd filed out the door.

“Wait!” She cried, “ Don't leave me all alone!!” No one paid any attention to her as the last few people exited and shut the door behind them. She panted and trembled, her stomach slowly starting to contract again. “Not again, no more,” she thought, her body was spent and she struggled to stay awake. She felt the familiar urge to push as she gave a shove downward. She gave a long grunted as she bore down with her small amount of energy. She exhaled and gasped as the next contraction built up inside, taking in a deep breath she pushed, clenching her lower muscles. She pushed for what felt like an hour, grunting in frustration, the baby came down at a glacial pace. When she finally felt the familiar bulge, she knew it was almost over.

“Come back!” She breathlessly cried. Her lips bulged even further outward, like an orange had been pressing her pussy lips forward. She strained hard as she pushed. She gave push after push, and the sliver of an almond shaped opening slowly grew wider and wider. She panted hard as she pushed, her lips started to burn as she felt the familiar ring of fire. She gave desperate shoves, no longer able to hold her pushes. With each contraction, she shoved as hard as she could in small spirts. 

“Aaaaahhhh ----- mmmn mmhhhm,” she grunted, gritting her teeth. Her clammy hands pulled her legs wider, she hoped she was making more room for the gigantic head. Marissa’s lips slipped to the side as the head began to crown. It stretched her lips forward until she bulged outward again. She could feel her lips pulling back, stretching to accommodate the huge head. It burned and stretched, she shrieked and pushed for an hour. Bathed in sweat, her vaginal lips had passed the ears, and pushed three more times until the head broke free, spraying fluid outwards. She took loud breaths -- in and out -- desperate to grab more air, like if she had almost drowned and then broke free of the lake, taking in oxygen as if it was her first time. Blood dripped down her ground, the small tap tap taps hitting the cold tile. She leaned back and relaxed her legs, closing her eyes and trying to rest. 

“Aahhhhhhh!” she groaned, knowing that the heavy wide shoulders were on their way. Her breathing slowed and she tried to gain a few minutes of rest. Unfortunately it didn't last long, another cramp hit her lower half, her body unconsciously bearing down on the shoulders. She struggled to sit up and curl around her ballooning stomach. She bore down in anger, willing the baby to move out. 

“Get out!” she screamed as she bore down giving long, drawn out pushes, only slowing to exhale then drink in more air. Fluid sprayed out and shot forward, landing feet from her open critch. She could hear the splashes hitting the floor. Blood poured down her stretched taint and asshole as she shoved and shoved. With each push, the shoulders popped forward a few more centimeters. She gave short, intentional pushes, slowly tapping the baby forward. She roared in pain as the doctor and crowd filed back into the room, her screeching echoing through the room. The doctor quickly prepared himself, the sat again between her opened legs. 

“Almost there, Marissa -- just one more push!” he encouraged as he snaked his arms under the baby's broad shoulders. 

“PULL IT OUT!” she growled at him.

Vicki marched to Marissa’s head and backhanded her cheek. Marissa felt the right side of her face burn, then start to throb. Vicki’s eyes were wide and full of hatred as she shouted:

“PUSH, GIRL. YOU HAVE TO PUSH IT OUT! NOT HIM, OR ANY OF US!” she quickly turned and huffed back to her seat 

Marissa gave a pained cry, she wanted to break down in tears, but she knew she had to get the body out first.

She felt another contraction and shoved down as the doctor yanked the baby from her hole. She gasped and took in deep breaths in and out, struggling to stay conscious. She closed her eyes and flopped back onto the bed, she heard the baby's first cry and someone stating the word “girl!” as her exhaustion overtook her and she passed out.

***  
She awoke in the darkened, empty room. Still strapped into the delivery chair, the air had grown cold. She felt a cramping in her stomach and sat up as far as she could. A contraction started to rise, and she bared down and pushed.

“Rrrraaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhh!” she screamed. With one final push, the placenta flopped onto the floor. She was lightheaded and still exhausted. The Nurse opened the door to her room and led two muscular orderlies inside, they unstrapped Marissa from the restraints, and the nurse took a warm cloth and cleaned her legs and exposed opening. She was still dilated and open.   
The dark haired ordery took his hand and teased her clit. He began to flick her nerve back and forth, she couldn't help but respond to the pleasure. She thrust her weak hips into his hand as he brought her close. She felt her body starting to sweat as she climbed, her stomach tightening, she couldn't hold out any longer and came, squirting blood onto his hand. The orderly laughed and patted her belly a few times, then both the men lifted her from her chair and laid her on a gurney. She was wheeled to a different, clean cell, and given another injection. As the lights flickered off, she was unconscious once more.


End file.
